Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Muzyka
Wzór Piosenkarze/Wokaliści/Twórcy muzyczni Kolorystyka: : - dno nad dnem :') : - żenada >:( : - słabo :( : - ok, ale nie mój gust :/ : - obojętnie :| : - w miarę ;) : - nieźle :D : - bardzo dobrze ^^ : - super ♥ : - cudo ♥♥♥ ♀ #'Marina & the Diamonds' #'Kylie Minogue' #'Beyoncé' #'Shakira' #'Jennifer Lopez' #'Rihanna' #'Christina Aguilera' #'Gwen Stefani' #'Rita Ora' #'Madonna' #'Alessia Cara' #'Ellie Goulding' #'Anastacia' #'Sia' #'Cher' #'Adele' #'Iggy Azalea' #'Lady GaGa' #'Dua Lipa' #'Miley Cyrus' #'Mariah Carey' #'Dorota Rabczewska' #'Avril Lavigne' #'Lana Del Rey' #'Whitney Houston (1963-2012 *)' #'Melanie Martinez' #'Britney Spears' #'P!nk' #'Nicki Minaj' #'Katarzyna Cerekwicka' #'Emeli Sande' #'Alicia Keys' #'Selena Gomez' #'Amy Winehouse (1983-2011 *)' #'Edyta Bartosiewicz' #'Kate Ryan' #'Cascada' #'Keri Hilson' #'Tina Turner' #'INNA' #'Sigrid' #'September' #'La Roux' #'Meredith Brooks' #'Honorata Skarbek' #'Nelly Furtado' #'Margaret' #'SexMasterka' #'Demi Lovato' #'Julita Fabiszewska' #'cupcakKe' #'Alma' #'Florence Welch' #'Sophie Ellis-Bextor' #'Taylor Swift' #'Foxes' #'Klingande' #'Natalia Nykiel' #'Whigfield' #'Natalie Imbruglia' #'Poppy' #'Natasza Urbańska' #'Geri Halliwell' #'Ewa Farna' #'Ke$ha' #'Julia Jaroszewska' #'Mandaryna' #'Fergie' #'Tove Lo' #'Katy Perry' #'Camila Cabello' #'Ariana Grande' ♂ #'David Guetta' #'Sean Paul' #'The Weeknd' #'ZEDD' #'Jonas Blue' #'William Singe' #'Adam Levine' #'Afrojack' #'Jason Derulo' #'Calvin Harris' #'Robbie Williams' #'Bob Sinclair' #'Ne-Yo' #'Tom Chaplin' #'Avicii' #'Pitbull' #'Ludacris' #'Ed Sheeran' #'Martin Solveig' #'Charlie Puth' #'will.i.am' #'Macklemore' #'Robin Thicke' #'Martin Garrix' #'Lenny Kravitz' #'George Michael (1963 - 2016 *)' #'Eminem' #'Matthew Koma' #'Kygo' #'Ricky Martin' #'Pharell Williams' #'Marshmello' #'Shawn Mendes' #'Justin Bieber' Zespoły/Duety TBA Rankingi piosenek wykonawców muzycznych Anastacia #'Left Outside Alone' #'Stupid Little Things' #'Sick and Tired' #'Paid My Dues' #'I'm Outta Love' #'Welcome To My Truth' #'Caught In The Middle' #'One Day In Your Life' #'Why'd You Lie To Me' #'Pieces Of A Dream' #'Heavy On My Heart' #'Best Of You' #'Not That Kind' #'What Can We Do (Deeper Love)' #'Cowboys & Kisses' #'Everything Burns' #'Lifeline' #'You'll Never Be Alone' #'Made For Lovin' You' #'I Can Feel You' #'Starring At The Sun' #'Love Is A Crime' Avril Lavigne #'Let Me Go' #'Complicated' #'Smile' #'Nobody's Home' #'Hot' #'When You're Gone' #'Mobile' #'Give You What You Like' #'I'm With You' #'Fly' #'Losing Grip' #'Don't Tell Me' #'My Happy Ending' #'Alice' #'Rock N' Roll' #'Girlfriend' #'He Wasn't' #'Wish You Were Here' #'What The Hell' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'Hello Kitty' #'Sk8er Boi' Britney Spears #'Gimme More' #'Lucky' #'Everytime' #'Sometimes' #'Work B**ch' #'Till The World Ends' #'If You Seek Amy' #'Pretty Girls' #'Born To Make You Happy' #'Ooh La La' #'...Baby One More Time' #'Do Somethin'' #'Hold It Against Me' #'Stronger' #'Break The Ice' #'Criminal' #'Oops... I Did It Again' #'My Prerogative' #'Womanizer' #'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman' #'I'm A Slave 4 U' #'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart' #'Make Me...' #'Someday (I Will Understand)' #'Piece Of Me' #'I Wanna Go' #'Outrageous' #'Scream & Shout' #'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Me Against The Music' #'Overprotected' #'Radar' #'Circus' #'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' #'Perfume' #'Toxic' #'Slumber Party' #'Boys' #'3' Camilla Cabello Fifth Harmony Era #'All In My Head (Flex)' #'Miss Movin' On' #'BO$$' #'Sledgehammer' #'Write On Me' #'Anything Is Possible' #'Me & My Girls' #'That's My Girl' #'All I Want For Christmas Is You' #'I'm In Love With A Monster' #'Worth It (O BOŻE, TA PERWERSYJNA TO ONA???)' #'Work From Home' Solo #'Havana' #'Bad Things' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'Real Friends' #'Love Incredible' #'Never Be The Same' #'Look At Me Now' #'I Know No Better' #'Into It' #'I Have Questions' #'In The Dark' #'Hey Ma' #'Something's Gonna Give' #'All This Years' #'OMG, swoją drogą świetna reakcja na swoją "karierę muzyczną"' #'Crying In The Club' Charlie Puth #'Attention' #'Some Type Of Love' #'Marvin Gaye' #'How Long' #'I Won't Tell A Soul' #'We Don't Talk Anymore' #'Sober' #'If You Leave Me Now' #'See You Again' Christina Aguilera #'Genie In A Bottle' #'I Turn To You' #'Your Body' #'Not Myself Tonight' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)' #'The Beautiful People' #'Fighter' #'Hurt' #'Let There Be Love' #'What A Girl Wants' #'You Lost Me' #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' #'Telepathy' #'Do What U Want' #'Ain't No Other Man' #'Beautiful' #'Change' #'Save Me From Myself' #'Say Something' #'All I Wanna Do' #'Can't Hold Us Down' #'Just A Fool' #'Express' #'So Emotional' #'The Voice Within'' #'Keeps Gettin' Better' #'Reflection' #'Dirrty' #'Tilt Ya Head Back' #'Car Wash' #'Show Me How You Burlesque' #'Candyman' #'Feel This Moment' #'I Hate Boys' #'Lady Marmalade' Gwen Stefani No Doubt (w zespole) #'Don't Speak' #'Simple Kind Of Life' #'It's My Life' #'Ex-Girlfriend' #'Trapped In A Box' #'Hella Good' #'Hey You!' #'Just A Girl' #'Spiderwebs' #'New' #'Running' #'Settle Down' #'Sunday Morning' #'Looking Hot' #'Oi To The World' #'Push and Shove' #'Hey Baby' #'Excuse Me Mr.' Kariera solowa #'Cool' #'4 in the Morning' #'What You Waiting For?' #'Together' #'Early Winter' #'Make Me Like You' #'Let Me Blow Ya Mind' #'Rich Girl' #'Used To Love You' #'Luxurious' #'Baby Don't Lie' #'Misery' #'The Sweet Escape' #'Serious' #'Go Ahead and Break my Heart' #'Now That You Got It' #'Hollaback Girl' #'Spark The Fire' #'Kings Never Die' #'Wind It Up' #'Can I Have It Like That' Jennifer Lopez #'Waiting For Tonight' #'Booty' #'Live It Up' #'I Luh Ya Papi' #'Goin' In' #'Papi' #'I'm Into You' #'Dance Again' #'First Love' #'Let's Get Loud' #'Follow The Leader' #'We Are One (Ole Ola)' #'Hold It Don't Drop It' #'Love Don't Cost A Thing' #'Feel The Light' #'Alive' #'Get Right' #'Back It Up' #'Same Girl' #'Feelin' So Good' #'Ain't It Funny (Re-cover)' #'All I Have' #'I'm Real (Unremixed)' #'Play' #'Try Me' #'Jenny From The Block' #'Amor, Amor, Amor' #'Baila' #'El Mismo Sol' #'Ain't Your Mama' #'I'm Gonna Be Alright' #'If You Had My Love' #'I'm Real (Remix)' #'On The Floor' #'Ain't It Funny (First Version) - fakt, to nie było zabawne ;)' #'I'm Glad' #'Adrenalina' La Roux #'Colourless Colour' #'Fascination' #'Quicksand' #'Bulletproof' #'In For The Kill' #'As If By Magic' #'Reflections Are Protection' #'Armour Love' #'Tigerlily' #'I'm Not Your Toy' #'Cover My Eyes' Madonna #'Frozen' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'Don't Tell Me' #'The Power Of Good-Bye' #'Rain' #'Ray Of Light' #'La Isla Bonita' #'Turn Up The Radio' #'Substitute For Love' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Love Profusion' #'Burning Up' #'Deeper and Deeper' #'Sorry' #'Ghosttown' #'Miles Away' #'You'll See' #'Vogue' #'American Pie' #'Get Together' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Secret' #'What It Feels Like For A Girl' #'Hung Up' #'Express Yourself' #'Like A Virgin' #'4 Minutes' #'Oh Father' #'This Used To Be My Playground' #'Celebration (Benny Benassi Remix)' #'Jump' #'Die Another Day' #'Beautiful Stranger' #'Take A Bow' #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' #'Material Girl' #'Live To Tell' #'Everybody' #'Justify My Love' #'Hollywood' #'True Blue' #'Me Against The Music' #'Erotica' #'Like A Prayer' #'Fever' #'Music' #'B****, I'm Madonna' #'Open Your Heart' #'Who's That Girl' #'American Life' Marina & the Diamonds #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Oh No!' #'Hollywood' #'Blue' #'Lies' #'Forget' #'Hypocrates' #'Can't Pin Me Down' #'Power & Control' #'Lonely Hearts Club' #'Radioactive' #'Obsesions' #'Are You Satisfied?' #'Bubblegum B**ch' #'Seventeen' #'Gold' #'Girls' #'Savages' #'E.V.O.L' #'Shampain' #'Starring Role' #'Better Than That' #'S*x, Yeah!' #'The Outsider' #'I'm A Ruin' #'I Am Not A Robot' #'Homewrecker' #'Immortal' #'Disconnect' #'Mowgli's Road' #'The State Of Dreaming' #'Valley Of The Dolls' #'Happy' #'My Daddy Was A Sailor (Mermaid vs. Sailor)' #'Fear & Loathing' #'Froot' #'Rootless' #'Primadonna' #'Teen Idle' Melanie Martinez #'Alphabet Boy' #'Milk And Cookies' #'Pacify Her' #'Toxic (cover Britney Spears)' #'Sippy Cup' #'Crazy (cover Gnarlsa Barkleya)' #'Dead To Me' #'Pity Party' #'Dollhouse' #'Tag, You're it' #'Mad Hatter' #'Bulletproof (cover La Roux)' #'Birthing Addicts' #'Play Date' #'Soap (bez znaczenia jaka wersja)' #'Cough Syrup' #'Teddy Bear' #'Bittersweet Tragedy' #'Gingerbread Man' #'Carousel' #'The Show (cover Lenki)' #'Blue Knees' #'Piggyback' #'Cry, Baby' #'Lights (cover Ellie Goulding)' #'Mrs. Potato Head' Miley Cyrus #'Nobody's Perfect' #'Malibu' #'We Can't Stop' #'Who Owns My Heart' #'Fly On The Wall' #'Adore You' #'The Climb' #'Wrecking Ball' #'23' #'BB Talk' #'Start All Over' #'You're Gonna Make Me Losesome...' #'Party In The U.S.A.' #'Lighter' #'Younger Now' #'Dooo It!!!' #'7 Things' #'Feelin' Myself' #'Come It Get Bae' #'Can't Be Tamed' P!nk #'Please Don't Leave Me' #'Sober' #'Stupid Girls' #'True Love' #'Try' #'Don't Let Me Get Me' #'Setting The World On Fire' #'U + Ur Hand' #'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' #'I Don't Believe You' #'What About Us' #'Halfway Gone' #'Most Girls' #'Revenge' #'Funhouse' #'I Am Here' #'Get The Party Started' #'Feel Good Time' #'Just Like A Pill' #'Raise Your Glass' #'Waterfall' #'Whatever You Want' #'Trouble' #'Just Like Fire' #'We've Got Scurvy' #'Who Knew' #'Nobody Knows' #'There You Go' #'So What' #'God Is a DJ' #'Beautiful Trauma' #'Perfect / F**** Perfect' #'Family Portrait' #'Just Give Me A Reason' #'Lady Marmalade' Ricky Martin Meh, tu nie chodzi mi tylko o muzykę, ale i o zachowanie oraz stosunek do niego. Ludzie, jak na niego patrzycie to zaraz macie orgazm, bo wasz król latynoski się pokazał, a wy się jaracie jego wyglądem, jego pedalskim głosem i auto-tune'm, na live'ach też stosuje auto-tune... albo może przypomnijmy sobie 2006 :). Dostał nagrodę MTV Music Awards - jak wy kwiczeliście przed tymi telewizorami, to ja nwm. On nie nagrał wtedy nic w latach 2006-2010. Za co ta nagroda? Za bycie kalką George'a Michaela? :)))))))) I osobiste zdanie na mój temat. Mógłby być nawet na neutralu, bo mnie on nie rusza, ale jeszcze stosunek ludzi do niego w trakcie tej piosenki. A przy najgorszej (numer 20) to wasza "miłość" tak wzrosła, że był popularniejszy NAWET od Tiny Turner czy Whitney Houston. Albo może lepiej... od Mariah Carey i Celine Dion. Pozdrawiam. #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely - jedyna piosenka, do której nie mogłabym się nigdy przyczepić. Ale minus za wygląd "waszego Boga muzyki".' #'Loaded' #'Maria' #'La Mordidita' #'Vuelve' #'The Cup Of Head' #'Private Emotion' #'Vente Pa'Ca' #'Tal Vez' #'She's All Ever I Had' #'Shake Your Bon-Bon' #'I Don't Care' #'She Bangs' #'Tu Recuerdo' #'The Best Thing About Me Is You' #'Sexy And I Know It' #'La Isla Bonita' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Adrenalina' #'Livin' La Vida Loca' Rita Ora #'I Will Never Let You Down' #'Your Song' #'Anywhere' #'Body On Me' #'For You' #'Radioactive' #'Lonely Together' #'Coming Home' #'Poison' #'Proud' #'Doing It' #'How We Do (Party)' #'Torn Apart' #'Where's Your Love' #'Hot Right Now' #'Shine Ya Light' #'Black Widow' Sia #'Big Girls Cry' #'Bird Set Free' #'Move Your Body' #'Alive' #'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)' #'Elastic Heart' #'Bang My Head' #'Angel By The Wings' #'Fire Meet Gasoline' #'Don't Bring Me Down' #'Sunday' #'Candy Cane Lane' #'You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile' #'Clap Your Hands' #'Magic' #'Titanium' #'Chandelier' #'Breathe Me' #'Guts Over Fear' #'Snowman' #'Deer In Headlights' #'I Love It' #'Pictures' #'Unstoppable' #'Drink To Get Drunk' #'How To Breathe' #'Freeze You Out' #'My Love' #'Numb' #'Wolves' #'Wild Ones' #'Never Give Up' #'Taken For Granted' #'Waving Goodbye' #'Rainbow' #'You've Changed' #'I'm In Here' #'Battle Cry' #'Cheap Thrills' #'One Million Bullets' #'Beautiful Pain' #'Dusk Till Dawn' #'Buttons' Tom Chaplin Keane (w zespole) #'Spiralling' #'The Lovers Are Losing' #'Everybody's Changing' #'Nothing In My Way' #'This Is The Last Time' #'Crystal Ball' #'Call Me What You Like' #'Try Again' #'Atlantic' #'Better Than This' Kariera solowa Jak sobie jego posłucham xD. Trzech piosenek się nie opłaca oceniać ;) Tove Lo #'Habits (Stay High); Hippie Sabotage Remix' #'Cycles' #'Not On Drugs' #'True Disaster' #'Thousand Minds' #'Heroes (We Could Be)' #'Love Ballard' #'Moments' #'Rumours' #'Lies In The Dark' #'Cool Girl' #'Timebombs' #'Ladywood' #'What I Want For The Night (B**ches)' #'Close' #'Talking Body' #'Desire' Zedd #'Get Low' #'Stay' #'Stay The Night' #'Shave It (Up)' #'Clarity' #'Ignite' #'Papercut' #'Stars Come Out' #'Daisy' #'I Want You To Know' #'True Colours' #'Spectrum' #'Alive' #'Beautiful Now' #'Candyman' #'Boom Boom' #'Stache' #'Addicted To A Memory' #'Slam The Cinema / Slam The Door' #'Find You' #'The Middle' #'Starving' #'Break Free' Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Przestrzeń użytkownika